Lust or Love?
by kairei4ever
Summary: An arrangement between two people can some times turn out to be much more pleasent then first thought.


It started off like any other day. All the Bladebreakers were seated at the table eating there breakfast. Tyson as usual was pigging out; Kenny and Max were trying to make Tyson eat like a normal human. As for Kai, well he was sitting there just plain eating, or was he?

Well I wouldn't, be too sure about that. Here I was eating breakfast, and at the same time trying to keep my raging hormones in check, as Mr. Sourpuss was feeling a little adventurous or was it he was horny? I couldn't possibly know though this was an unusual behaviour for our cold captain, never had he done something like this.

Here let me explain a little of what was going on. Kai, to every prying eye, was just sitting there eating his breakfast, though he had one hand under the table, on his lap supposedly, right? WRONG! Sure it started off like that but at some point it had wandered over to my lap, though at first it only rested on my knee. But then it started to move, but I let it be. However, when it started to move up my leg, I stiffened; I know he noticed 'cause I saw that famous smirk of his appear on his lips; those wonderful, luscious lips; Okay getting off topic now, but what do you expect? When a hot and gorgeous guy is getting you horny you don't actually think straight. Okay back on topic. His hands kept going farther up my leg, he was now caressing my inner thigh, and he still is, as a matter of fact. My breathing hitched up a notch, though surprisingly, none of the others noticed, which I was grateful for.

'Oh boy!' That's just what went threw my head as his hand now moved much closer to my heated member. There he goes smirking again. He knows what he's doing to me. But all I'm wondering is why?

How about I give you a little history lesson. About two months ago, something happened between me and Kai. We hade gone out to a club, seeing as there was nothing better to do. It had started off with only me being on the dance floor, while he sat at the table we had found when we had come in. About an hour later we found ourselves dancing together, and may I say we were REALLY close, so close that the only thing that was keeping out bodies apart was our clothes. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew we were back at the house. I was lying on my back, and Kai was kneeling over me. Both of us free from our garments. The next morning, when I had woken up Kai was already gone, surprise, surprise! I got dressed and went down to the kitchen, and there he was, with the rest of them eating. Kai never mentioned what had transpired the previous night, and neither did I for that matter. All that HAD happened was that we had plain, no strings attached, emotionless, SEX! There was nothing, only lust and desired to release. Then next night was the same thing, this went on for two months. We had a silent agreement; when either one of us was in need of release the other would be there, the only thing I can think of call this 'arrangement' is; we had become, 'fuck-buddies'.

That's what had happened last night, however for some reason it was different. Kais had been...more...gentle. There seemed to be some sort of emotion, or something of that sort in what he was doing, it just seemed different some how. Then there is what he is doing at this precise moment, teasing me. Though never has he done this, in the two months of out 'arrangement'.

Just then I take a short intake of breath. Now he was massaging my aching member, through my pants none the less. The others haven't, noticed yet. Since his hand had started to wander up my leg I hade stopped eating. From the corner of my eye I notice Kai lean closer to me, and then he whispers something in my ear, which makes my eyes widen.

"Come up to the bedroom."

Kai had said, as he pulled his hand away and left. I knew where he had gone. We were sharing a room, seeing as there were only two rooms in this God forsaken house. When I was sure the three boys were too occupied to notice, I left the kitchen, and headed straight for my and Kai's room. I slowly slipped into the dark room, scanning it to try and find Kai. When I was far enough into the room, the door closed and locked behind me. Turning swiftly, I was met with a pair or crimson eyes.

"What did you want?"

I asked in a low voice. Perusal, Kai gave no answer; all he did was walk toward me. What was he up to? For my part I was backing up towards our bed, yes there was only one bed in this God forsaken room. When my legs hit the side of the bed, I fell onto it, yet only sitting down. Kai on the other hand kept walking toward me. I could see something in his eyes, but what was it? It wasn't lust that I am sure of, it was something absolutely different. Now he was in front of me. I started to back up again, though heading for the head-board. To my surprise, Kai followed, crawling toward me. After backing up a little I was stuck, my back was up against the head board. Kai kept moving closer, now he was right in front of me. What is he thinking? What's going threw his mind?

"Lay down." He said in a commanding, yet soft tone.

I did as he ordered, and slid down onto my back. Though as I slid down, I was going between his legs. Now he was kneeling over me, out faces at the same height. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, a change to his fierce, bruising kisses. His tug slowly parted my lips and entered my mouth, I in turn kissed back, my tug joining his, in a sensually dance of the tugs. I could feel his body shift and move down. His body was flush to mine, and so very warm. I could clearly feel his rock hard member. Ever since our 'arrangement' it was mostly, well no, it was always Kai who made the advances, I just went along, getting my share of the pleasure. Kai's right hand moved along my curves, those hands knew them off by heart. His hand didn't rest on my hips, no; it went lower, much lower. His hand was now inches from my aching member, I know he knows how painful this is, that's why he's doing it. He seems to love teasing me, yet never like this. He seems to want to prologue it. But if he doesn't do anything soon, I'm going to cum. There he is smirking again. Kai moves up and straddles my legs; his hands are taking off my pants, slowly. He removes them, kissing every inch of skin he exposes. Here he goes again doing another un Kai-ish thing. Now my pants are off, but all of a sudden it's colder, why is Kai smirking now? I look down; I see why Kai is smirking. As he removed my pants he took the liberty of taking my boxers with it. Then he proceeded to remove my shirt. Now I lay in the nude, exposed for Kai's eyes to judge. He smiles. Why is he smiling? He moves down and starts kissing my chest, taking care of my stubs of flesh. He places one in his mouth, making me moan, and he fondles the other. When the one in his mouth is hard, his lips leave and cover their other giving it the same treatment. I arch my back moaning in pleasure. What is Kai up to; once again he does something out of the ordinary. His lips have now left my stubs of flesh and are now continuing there way down my chest. I can feel his tug dart out from time to time. Now I can feel his warm breath over my member, I can feel his lips slowly covering my member. His warm, wet lips encircling my rock hard, aching member. Instinctively my hips move up, wanting more of this pleasurable sensation. I can feel Kai smirk as he slowly starts to move, taking in my entire member; his tug circling my length as he goes down. God this is great! I can now feel him moving back up, his tug once again circling my member. When he reaches the top I feel his tug liking the tip of my member removing the pre-cum. In the mean time his hands are caressing my thighs. Man he's amazing! I can't hold it in anymore; with a moan of his name I cum into his awaiting mouth.

"Kaaaiiii."

Kai swallows everything, than likes me clean. Once he finds me clean enough he slowly makes his way back up, his tug never leaving my skin. When he reaches my neck he starts to kiss it as he keeps moving up towards my lips. Once he has reached my lips he looks me in the eye then lowers and kisses me once again, passionately. I willingly kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Suddenly I let out a low moan/gasp, as I feel his figure probing my entrance. My hips rise on there own, wanting this feeling to keep going. Kai pulls away from my lips, breathing heavily, but his eyes never leave mine. There is something different in them, something I've never seem before. Just as I think that I feel him push two fingers threw my opening, making me gasp out in pleasure. There is a glimmer in his eyes; once again, that I have never seen, and his lips curl up, in…what...not a smirk, but a…smile? Kai Hiwatari is smiling and what a beautiful smile it is. As I stare he takes this opportunity to push a third finger into my opening and slowly starts moving them stretching me, preparing me. After a few moans, and grunts, he pulls them out, and then I can feel his own heated member at my entrance. I brace my self for his entrance, but it never comes. I open my eyes and look up at him questioningly. As I stare into his eyes I see the silent question. I nod and he slowly pushes in. There he goes again doing something out of the ordinary. As he pushes in I let out a low moan, and arch my hips. Once he is fully in, he stops, again I look at him questioningly, and again I see the silent question, once again I nod and he starts moving, slowly at first, his speed and force growing, and we both climb to our climax. As we keep climbing to our climax he takes hold of my already hard member and starts pumping it to the same rhythm as his thrust. After what seemed an eternity, but was simply a few seconds, we both climaxed, spilling our seeds, Kai deep inside me, as for me, over both out wet and sweat covered chest. After wards Kai collapses onto my chest, though not putting all his weight, with what little strength he had left he was keeping himself propped up on his forearms.

As I lay there staring up at him eyes half lidded I could see him looking at me intently. I open my eyes and look at him questioningly, as I open my mouth to speak he leans down and kisses me passionately. I answer with just as much passion. As we kiss his hand moves up and he runs his hands threw my sweat filled hair. When we pull away for air his hand comes down and caresses my cheek tenderly, or even…lovingly? If that were not enough Kai speaks barely above a whisper, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you Ray."

My eyes open wide as I look into his eyes for any sigh of deception, there are none, he is speaking the truth. My lips cur into a loving smile and my eyes come back to normal size as I bring a hand up to caress his sweaty face.

"I love you too Kai."

Kai smiled once again and kissed me lovingly on the lips, though pulled away. I look at him, as he roles off of me and lays down next to me pulling me to his chest.

"Kay…why were we umm…"

Kai silences me by placing his finger over my mouth.

"I was trying to deny the feeling I had for you. I decided I was simply lusting for you, so to try and get rid of these feelings I did the only thing I could think of quench my thirst. But two days ago it hit me, I wasn't lusting after you. Sleeping with you made me complete, made me happy. Then and there I knew, I hade fallen for you, and fallen hard." Kai said his eyes keeping mine locked with his.

I smile up at him. With my response he leaned down and captured my lips in a loving and passionate kiss. When we pulled away he smiled down at me and pulled me closer to his chest. I lay my head on his chest feeling sleep over take me. Then we had soon fallen asleep. We woke up about an hour later. Deciding we both stunk, and were sticky we decided to take a quick shower, which ended up taking longer then we expected, seeing as we had other round of pleasure. When we finally got out and left the room we went down to the living room, to find Tyson, Max, and Kenny watching some show. Kai walked in first and took the seat closes to the door. I came in moments later heading for the couch, guessing Kai would like to keep this between us, yet once again he surprised me. As I walked passed him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I landed on him with a soft 'ouff'; he then wrapped his arms around my waist as leaned against his chest smiling. The trio looked towards us; Kenny simply shrugged with a small smile, Max gave us one of his supportive smiles and turned back to the TV, Tyson on the other hand stared at us funny, but with a simple glare from Kai, he turned back to his show. I smiled and kissed Kai lovingly on the lips then went back to watching the TV. From the corner of my eye I noticed the smile he gave me, and then proceeded to watch TV as well. We sat there watching TV, enjoying our day off.

**The End**

4


End file.
